


To See You In It; To Have You

by Littlekoalawings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Fluff, Presents, Widojest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: Caleb had bought a dress for Jester in Nicodranas, so when she told him she bought something for him in town, he thought he'd just be returning the favour.[Prompt: Dressed Up]
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	To See You In It; To Have You

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA This is not how I wanted to start my first Widojest Week, but while I'm late, I tried.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! And hey, first fic over 1k words, so pat on the back for that 😊

Cursing at himself in Zemnian, Caleb paced restlessly in his room of the Chateau with his head in his hands.

_Dummkopf.._

He knew it was a stupid idea to buy that dress he saw in one stores of Nicodranas for Jester, but he couldn't stop himself from seeing her in it.

It was a fairly simple dress; sleeveless yellow lace with a small, elastic waistband of a brighter yellow that hugged around it, and a V-neckline.

But did he buy it for her? Or more for himself? 

Of course, he got it for her to have, either just to keep or wear it if she so chose. And to see the excited smile on her face after she tried it on, then to show it off to the others as she happily spins. The dress seemingly glowing with her joy, looking as beautiful as ever..

Oh, how selfish he was..

***

The evening colours that painted the sky shone softly through the window of his room, leaving a light glow on his books.

Earlier, Jester had passed by his door looking disappointed. Which was never a good thing.

After asking what was wrong, she told him she was only a little sad she couldn't hang out with her mother since she had a client, but she was heading out with Beau and Veth so everything was fine.

  
  


About three hours and four-two minutes later, Caleb received a message from Jester.

_"Hey Cay-leb! Me, Beau and Veth are coming back soon! Oh, and I have something for you too, I really think you'll like it."_

A nauseating sense of guilt rose to his throat.

"Oh, uh, I'm excited to see it." He finally responded.

It was in Jester's nature to get stuff for her friends--even if he was surprised he was and still considered one of her friends--it was how she showed she cared. But yet he still didn't know why she got stuff for _him._

With the lump in his throat growing, he took out the amber that held the yellow dress and stared at it in his palm for a moment.

It would be unfair to her if she had gotten something for him and he didn't have anything for her, so it would only be returning the favour, right?

He took a breath and hid the amber again.

_It's only repaying her._

***

The girls had returned a little later than he expected, but they were back nonetheless.

Caleb had been waiting for them in the common room of the Chateau mostly by himself, his head jerking up at the sound of Beau's voice.

"Hey, we're back!" She announced, as they entered. Veth and Jester with bags behind her, a mischievous yet familiar grin on Jester's face.

"Caleb Caleb Caleb!" Jester called as she approached him, "I have something for you!" She sang.

Caleb stared at her for a moment as he found himself lost in her violet eyes.

"Uh what did you get?" He managed to ask.

She giggled, taking out a colourful knitted scarf then stood on her toes and draped it around his neck.

"This is wonderful, Jester. T-thank you." He said.

"I also got one for Frumpkin too! But that's not the only thing I got," She reached into the other bags, "I also got you some really pretty blue ink that you can use for spells and stuff, and I got you this really nice shaving kit! Since I know how you're keeping clean now, and plus you have a very cute dimple chin Cay-leb."

_'You have a little dimple on your chin! That's the cutest!'_

He looked away, knowing that his cheeks matched his hair.

"T-thank you again Jester. You really didn't need to."

She pouted a little but her eyes were still playful.

"But I did need to! You deserve the best things Cay-leb!" She defended.

**_You_ ** _do, not me._ He wanted to say.

"But I uh.. I have something for you as well." He said, taking out the amber.

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

_"Una."_

The amber suddenly expanded into the yellow dress he had bought almost a week prior, still in the same condition as when he first saw it.

Immediately Jester's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful Cayleb! Thank you." She pulled him into a hug.

He stiffened at her touch, his blush deepening as she rested her head above his furiously beating heart.

Her smile was wide when she pulled away. "I'm gonna try it on now! Thank you again Cayleb!" 

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing upstairs with the dress in hand.

***

Just when Caleb thought he had composed himself, his blush immediately returned when he heard Jester stretch out his name in her Nicodrani tongue as she came back down the stairs.

"Caay-leb, what do you think?" She asked twirling in front of him.

He was at a loss for words.

For as simple as it was, it looked as gorgeous as any ball gown would on her. The golden yellow seemed to glow against her blue skin, insinuating the fact that she was a ray of sunshine. The neckline was just low enough to show off her tattoo that sparkled with her eyes and smile. The chifton that was just above her knee swung back and forth with her, the sight of it made Caleb gulp nervously.

_Say something, dummkopf._

"You look absolutely stunning, Blaubeere."

He watched as purple spreaded across her freckled cheeks as she glanced away shyly for a moment.

"Really Cayleb? It's a pretty simple dress you know."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I know. And I mean it."

She was blushing as much as he was right now.

Jester stepped closer and held his hands in her cooler ones. "Thank you Caleb. Really."

"No, thank you."

She smiled warmly, letting their hands drop to their sides and began to head back upstairs.

At the first step she stopped before running back to Caleb, placing a kiss on his lips.

Oh, how selfish he was..

He shouldn't be enjoying this, he shouldn't.

She shouldn't either, but she was. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him deeper, and he did the same.

Maybe he could be a little selfish.

Maybe for just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel a little bad I was late, but that was only because I was writing more than I expected, but at least I did it, right?
> 
> (Thanks for reading! 💜💜)


End file.
